


Because of Two Worlds

by NBHD_DMND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBHD_DMND/pseuds/NBHD_DMND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he is just a wolf<br/>The lone wolf<br/>That was lost inside his<br/>Life</p>
<p>(A dark poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Two Worlds

The wind blows,  
And the darkness inside,  
Is what will always consume me

When I see her,  
I see the flames  
Red and hot,  
Flowing in the air

Of the fire  
In her hair  
That haunts me  
Every day  
And  
Every night

She gives me reason  
And the hope  
That gives the light  
inside my eyes

I don’t know how  
to feel  
or how to tell  
Which is real  
And  
Which is not

I barely see  
The right or wrong  
That stares me in the eye

I hear her screams  
of the dead  
Every  
Single  
Night

I want to help  
I want to feel  
but we live in different worlds

And because of two worlds

I lie in the darkness  
In helplessness  
And face my inner demons

To cure the fate  
That I hold  
To never cut in deep

 

I see the smoke  
In his soul  
That burns so ever  
deep

The monster that  
Is never tamed  
Lay flat  
For the world to see

I want to feel whole  
but will never know  
The truth inside the  
Lies

The way he looks  
The way he knows  
The way he can break me  
And set me aflame  
With a single look  
That makes me want to  
Scream

I can’t see why  
That in the eye  
They all see a  
Monster

Because he is just a wolf  
The lone wolf  
That was lost inside his  
Life

 

I am incomplete  
Without the love  
That burdens me

And because of two worlds  
We live in danger  
Yet in harmony

To feel the earth  
Cascade on the land

To live and die

Just as the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was really fun to write! I was in the shower, and it just came to me. It was pretty dark though... Well, I hope you liked it!


End file.
